


Joking around

by Bacon_queen



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced to have sex with each other, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacon_queen/pseuds/Bacon_queen
Summary: Prompt: "when they’re affectionate in public it’s played off as a joke. when they do it in private no one laughs."I found this summary but no story so I am using it.





	1. Chapter 1

when they’re affectionate in public it’s played off as a joke. when they do it in private no one laughs.

Cory's pov

(Topanga) Why don't you just marry Shawn?

*Cory and Shawn glance at each outher then laugh*

I wish...

* * *

 

(Topanga) Stop it your boys.

So why should it matter if we are boys. I would love to say that. Of cores I would also like to also.....no I am not going to think about that.

-Some time later-

(Cory) One day Shawnie I am going take you to see the leavs change in Vermont.

(Shawn) Ya Cor.

I wish I could stay in Shawn's arms forever. It feels safe hear. Things have been diffrent for awile between us now. I wounder if he feels the same. No why would he feel anything for me I am nothing special. Were just Cory and Shawn, Shawn and Cory best friends that is all we will ever be.

(Shawn) Hey gess what Angila sead the outher day.

(Cory) Did't you guys break up yesterday?

(Shawn) Ya it was over somthing so dume. She sead that me and you were two close and that it seemed like she was just a cover for me and you actully dateing. That I should spend more time with her not you.

(Cory) Ya what did you say?

(Shawn) That is was bogus. She will see, I am sure she will  relize soon. I don't like you.

(Cory disaponted) Ya I am sure she will. Oh no I just relized my mom needs help with somthing got to go.

*Cory runs out*

Well there is my answer he dose not like me he like Angila not me.... never me...

 Shawn's pov

What was that? He just freaked out. Did I do somthing wrong. We have always been fine talking about this kinda thing. He probaly was just uncomfterbull with what Angila saying we like each outher or somthing.

-The next day-

(Shawn) Hey Topanga have you seen Cory?

(Topanga) Ya he sead he had to talk to Mr.Fenny about somthing before class.

(Shawn) Oh ok. Thanks.

(Topanga) See you later.

-Lunch-

Were is Cory he is not at lunch. Is he ignoring me?

(Shawn) Do you know if Cory is having lunch with us?

(Topanga) He should be why would't he? Is....

(Shawn intupts) I am going to go look for Cory.

(Topanga) Ok.

Were could he be?

5 minites later

(Topanga) Cory your ignoring Shawn. What is going on?

(Cory) Nothing.

(Topanga) I don't think it is nothing. You have not talked to Shawn at all today. So agean what is wroung?

(Cory quietly) Shawn is not dateing Angila anymore.

(Topanga) What dose that have to do with you and Shawn not talking?

(Cory quietly) Angila broke up with Shawn becuse she thought that me and Shawn were dating or we liked each other....or somthing... and he sead that. That it was bogus thinking we liked each outher.

Why would he be ignoring me becuse of that? Enless no he defanitly dose not like me like that...

(Topanga) Oh Cory I am so sorry.  I understand now why you have not wanted to talk to Shawn today.

(Cory) The one good thing is I got my awnser he dose not like me back.

*Topanga hugs Cory*

(Topanga) It's ok. I am sure it will work out in the end.

Is that what Cory thinks? That I don't like him.

Cory's pov

-lates period gym-

(Shawn) Hey Cor. I have not seen you all day. Are you ok? It seems like you have been avoding me.

Act normal. Don't blow this.

(Cory) I am fine. I just had alot to do today.

(Shawn) If you say so Cor.

Dose he know? No how could he.

(Cory) Anyway, I'm going to get changed. You should do the same if you don't want our angry beast of a gym teacher to come for you.

Come on, Cor. Keep it natural, keep it easy, keep it US. Corey and Shawn, Shawn and Corey. Forever and always...friends

(Shawn) Hey Corey, you're taking an awfully long time getting ready.

Is it bad that I just wanna in one sense talk to him in private? Maybe if i wait just a little bit more...

(Shawn) Jeez Cor, how many times did you have to put on your shirt inside out to be taking this many years? Come on, I wanna go destroy Minkus in dodgeball.

Should I go for it? My feet seem to think for me as I pull back the curtain of my changing room, fully clothed as I have been for over five minutes. Our eyes meet; the power is noticeable that comes from this simple exchange. My desperate eyes disect my best friend's confused yet oh-so-knowing glance. 

 

(Shawn) Cor?

It comes out barely a whisper but it sends shivers down my heated spine. All of a sudden there's a loud crash and I have my favorite person pinned up against the lockers, our lips crashing as if we are one body, one soul, and one mind. I grind against him slightly, in a frantic but loving manner. I could have stayed like that for centuries, and I would have easily taken it further. Until I realized who this was and what it could change. I stumble back, not daring to turn back at the frozen boy behind me. I push open the locker room door and announce to nearly the whole gym,

(Cory) Sorry I'm late, coach.

Shawn's pov

What just happend? Did we really just kiss? Well better get out there.

-A few minites later-

(Shawn) We are doing so bad.

(Cory) Ya no kidding.

(Shawn) Try to get people out Cor and not the floor or celing.

(Cory fake frowning) Humph I am trying.

(Shawn) Like this!

*Shawn starts theowing all the doge balls at Cory*

(Cory) So like this?

*Cory retaliates and starts throwing the doge balls back at Shawn*

(Gym teacher) Hunter! Matthews! Locker room all your doing is messing up the game.

*Shawn and Cory look at each other and burst out laughing*

(Gym teacher) NOW!!

 

 


	2. Do you?

Shawn's pov

Great now we are alone agean. I just want to kiss him agean and hold him...not that I can or should..... being with Cory is amazing....I don't even know how to describe it. Being with him makes me feel alive like I actuly mean somthing to sombody that I am not worthless traler trash no one needs.

(Cory) Are you ok Shawnie?

Not even alital bit I want you so bad. I want to hug and kiss you and....

(Shawn) Ya. I am fine. Are you ok Cor?

(Cory) Ya. I am fine why would I not be?

Because we kissed and....maybe it ment somthing

(Shawn) Just checking. Are we hanging out after school?

(Cory) Yes. You can stay for dinner to my mom's makeing pasta and meatballs.

(Shawn) Ok

(Cory deep breath) Then we should talk...about everything.

I want to talk but I also don't. I want it to be were we talk and decide to......maybe date. To try us being boyfriends but what if that is not what he want?

(Shawn) Ya....

-After school-

Cory's pov

Breathe, Cory. It's okay, everything's normal. Shawn is your best friend and he has been to your house for mouthwatering spaghetti and meatballs so many times before. This is no exception. 

I look to my right. There he is. My best friend since Kindergarten. Our friendship has been more stable than Mr. Feeney when he stands up tall in the front of the class. This one change won't throw us off- it's just a kiss. Except I wish it would throw us off, just in all the right ways. This talk? Well, I know it may very well start with "I'm sorry, but..." I wish I could lose that string of hope that he felt the same way. Then I could kiss his soft pink lips, hold him in my strong arms, have him do the-

 

(Shawn) Cor? Are you even listening to me?

 

(Cory) Yeah, sorry. Just got a little distracted by... the sun. It's in my eyes.

 

What? I forgot sunglasses.

(Shawn) Well since you couldn't see I guess you haven't realized that we are already here.

 

We are.

 

(Cory) Oh, silly me. Let's go in. Im so hungry I could eat......well you get my point.

 

Its gonna be a long night if I dont learn how to shut my mouth anytime soon.

Shawn's pov

Cory seems nerviouse. He is probaly thinking of ways to let me down easy. Why would he ever want me as more then best friends? I am just me worthless old me...

(Cory) Are you ok Shawn you look a mix of your going to cry, puch somone or stabe somone.

(Shawn) I am fine.

I AM BROKEN.....I am worthless and dead inside...but I am fine...

(Cory) Really to be honest you don't seem fine? 

(Shawn) Ya I am fine. I just sead that Cor.

(Amy matthews) Dinner time!

(Cory yells) Coming!

 (Shawn) We need to talk after dinner.

I don't really want to but we need to or else it is just going to be more akword btween us.

(Cory) Ok.

Cory's POV

(Amy Matthews) How was school today, boys?

(Cory and Shawn) Fine.

(Amy Matthews) Oh. Ok.

Why is this so incredibly awkward? It's like my mom is onto something, and thats like the last thing I want to happen. C'mon, Cor... say something. Anything...

(Cory) So Shawn, have you heard from Angela?

Damnit.

(Shawn) No. She still refuses to talk to me or even look me in the eye. I really blew that one.

He doesnt seem too unhappy. Why wouldn't he be? Shawn loves Angela. He doesnt love me, he's my best friend.

(Amy Matthews) Would anyone like seconds?

(Cory) No thanks, I think we should head upstairs. Project.

(Shawn) Actually, I would love some seconds. You know I cant resist your award winning red sauce.

(Amy Matthews) Thank you again sweetheart, but my sauce is far from award winning.

(Shawn) Well that must be changed. Your sauce just won the Shawn Hunter award.

(Amy Matthews) What a sweetheart. I will go get you some more meatballs and pasta. Cory, youre welcome to some too.

How about no... why doesnt Shawn just date my mom at this point? I doubt either would be opposed! I just want to talk to my- best friend. I need to get over this ridiculousness. Pull yourself together, your mom is NOT-

(Shawn) Cor? You good, bud? You look alutal freaked out.

(Cory) Yeah, im ok.

Im brOKen.

 

 


	3. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:SUSCIDE TALkED ABOUT   
> ALSO HOMIPHIOBIE AND SEXUAL VILOINCE

Shawn's pov

I can't do this. I need to leave and get out of hear...

(Amy Matthews) Shawn. Shawn. Shawn are you ok you spaced out?

This is my way out of hear.

(Shawn) Ya I just relized I need to go home. I will see you tommorw Cor.

*Shawn runs out*

Well that could have gone better.

Cory's pov

(Amy Matthews) Are you and Shawn ok? He seemed to leave quickly.

No everything is not ok. He left becuse even though he was the one to say we should talk he left. Now he is going to ignore me all becuse of a dume kiss. Ok now all I need to do is tell her everythings fine so she dose not worry.....or figuer it out.

(Cory) Ya everything is fine. Grate even. No issue. Why would there be? Everything is fine. I am going to go do my home work.

Real smoth.

(Amy Matthews worried) Ok. If you want to talk about whatever is going on I am hear.

(Cory) Yeah. Thanks Mom.

I head upstairs and just make it to my room as the emotions come swirling through my head at once. My best friend. My other half, since kindergarten, may be gone. I dont know who I am without him. But I also dont know who I am WITH him anymore... its like some monster Cory comes out, reaking of jealousy and insane thoughts, unable to keep anyone in a room with him for more than five minutes. If he is with somone else. Anyway it doesnt matter now... Shawn is gone... so that part of me is gone... I try my best not to cry. I will admit what i've done. I will scream if I need to get it out or kick something. But i will NOT cry.

And I didn't...

Next day

Shawn's pov

I don't if I should avoid Cory at all cost So my feeling don't come out or if I should act like nothing happend.

Cory's pov

I don't think I will ever be able to sleep again. I'm so mad at myself. I may have lost my best friend over pointless feelings. What if Shawn outs me to my parents? I don't even know how they will react or if they would accept me with open arms, throw me out, or something in between. I know that all I can do is wait, but I don't even have anything to wait for. I don't have anything while i'm waiting. What do I do with myself? What do I have left but my worthless self? I should just die...

 

(Topanga) Are you ok Cory?

(Cory) Yes.

No. I am dying inside. I can't deal with this.

(Topanga) Ok,  well I wanted to talk to you about the movie tonight.

(Cory) Oh yeah. We're still on, right?

(Topanga) I actually can't. Something came up.

(Cory) Oh. Ok. Then do you maybe want to-

(Topanga) Sorry Cor, I gotta go. Can't be late to history.

(Cory) But the room's right down the hall.

(Topanga) Sorry. I'll catch you at lunch.

Great. Now Topanga is even avoiding me. Am I that much of a pitiful mess that she won't even put up with me in the hall? And it's date night for Mom and Dad. Guess I'm alone tonight. Yet again. Why would people want to be with worthless me anyway? I am a sorrwfull mess. No one wants to be with me not even my best friend anymore.

 

 Shawn's pov

Let's get this day over with. Cory looks...no... I will not think about him I need to distance myself. So when he dose decide to talk to me and let me down it won't runie me comply. It might hurt but hopefully it won't break me. 

(Topanga) Are you ok? Is everything ok with you and Cory? Your both acting weird.

(Shawn) Ya everything is fine.

I should probaly distance myself from Topanga to. Since she and Cory are better friends. She will most likely pick him. I will ve all alone agean. How pitifull am I?

Cory's pov

Lunch. The time I used to spend recharging myself from a long, stressful day with talks and laughs with the people I could always count on to make everything better. I glance across the hectic room and spy my best friend...., known to everyone else as my best friend. Nothing more is all they see. They seem fine. Everything is well Cor.

Even though everything is so very well, I can't seem to get my feet to move me toward them. I suddenly feel it crawl up my back, and then my neck, until it comes rushing to my mouth. I gag, clutch my lunch bag, and run to the bathroom before anyone can see me in my state.

 

Shawn POV

(Shawn) Hold on Topanga I think I just saw Cory run out to the bathroom he looked like he was going to be sick. I am going to go check. 

I hope he is ok. I knew I should not have sat hear it would only case problems. The only reson I sat hear is so Topanga dose not know somthing is up with me and Cory. I gess she will find out soon anyway once Cory starts ignoring me. I should just die it would solve everyones problems and I would not need to feel the loss of the one person I love who I thought loved me back.

(Topanga) Ya make sure he us ok.

Cory's pov

*Throwing up*

(Shawn) Cor?

Shawn?!! The sound of his voice causes me to jump abruptly and start coughing, causing me to start wheezing as I throw up.

(Shawn) Hey Cor, it's alright there bud. Breathe, ok? Can you unlock the door?

The last thing I want is for him to walk in on me in such a pathetic state. How do I get out of this one? On the other hand, he is my best friend. He's seen me way worse.

(Cory) On it.

Inhaling deeply, still heaving into the toilet, I reach behind me and push open the lock. Almost immediately, the door swings open rather violently and I feel a familiar strong pair of arms envelope me as my vomitig reaches its peak. I collapse into them, letting the tears finally fall as my- as Shawn rubs circles on my back.

After several minutes, my vomiting has stopped and my tears have slowed. I turn to face him cautiously, only to be met with tear stained cheeks and dark, murky brown eyes.

(Cory) Hey-

The door swings open. We jump.

Shawn POV

This is not going to end well.

(Harley) Guys it's the fags. Looks like one threw up from sucking the other off. How nasty.

(Frankie) They do realise were in school. Right?

(Harly) Well lital sluts like them probaly don't care they just want to get off on each other.

(Shawn) Oh be quite Harley. Come on Cor let's get you to the nurse.

(Harley) Look the lital fag is going to take his boyfriend to the nurse since he made him chock on his....

(Cory angrey) Be quite would you.

*Cory tries to shove by Harley*

(Harley) Not so fast. I think you need to be punished for this. For making a mess of the bathroom and for dirtying the school with dirty fags like you. Now since you seem to forget this is a school strip. Give me your clothes.

(Shawn) No way am I giving you my clothes.

(Harley) Then we will take them from you. Boys!

*Cory and Shawn are punched, kicked and stripped*

(Harley) I was going to do somthing else and give you your clothes back but since you wanted to fight. Have fun leaving without clothes.

(Cory) Wait pleas there must be some way that you'll give us are clothes back. What is it?

(Harley) If I tell you then eather you do what I say or I brake both your arms and both Shawn's legs.

*Cory looks at Shawn nerviously*

(Cory) Fine.

(Harley)Have sex with Shawn  right now. Since you already were getting ready to before we came in.

No. Pleas no. Not this.

Cory's pov

I'm looking at the floor for what feels like too long. Harley's words surround me, and I drown in their demand. My mind fogs. I look up and take in my surroundings, but everything is blurred. I focus on the one clear thing in sight; Shawn's welcoming, honey eyes in a sea of confusion, threat, pain, and jugement. The second they meet mine I can read their message. 

 

Shawn's glimmering eyes always seem to tell a thousand stories, but right now they only read three. One is realization of what must be done, telling me that we must go on. The next is fear, uncertainty even of what we are about to do. The last strikes me the most, even though it is the must plain and simple; lust.

The next few minutes consists of heat, panting, breathing, rubbing in every which way. I cannot decide whether it is the worst moment of my life or the best. As I stare down at Shawn, about to climax, I can only wonder one thing; what does this mean to him? Before I know it, Harvey and Frankie are gone they luckaly left our clothes  but now it is only my best friend and I on the bathroom floor. The way it felt the majority of those few munutes anyway when I forgot about Harley and his gang waching us it felt nice but now all I can  think about is how will things ever be the same bettween us again? 

Shawn's pov

That just happend I had sex with Cory. He was my first. It was amazing in once seance  but I can't think of this right now I can freak our later I need to make sure Cory is ok.

(Shawn) Are you okay? We need to get dreesed so we can go to class.

(Cory quietly) Ya.

He sounds almost broken. I need to talk to him out of this bathroom. He probaly hates me this is all my falut.

(Shawn) I am so sorry for this are you sure your ok?

I understand if you never want to talk to me agean. Pleas say somthing.

(Cory) Class...talk....after.

(Shawn) I think we need to go to the nurse. I am so sorry.

(Cory) No!

(Shawn) I don't want to go eather trust me but... um we did't gave anything to make you slick what if your...um... bleading?

(Cory) You check. I won't go to the nurse they will ask questions.

(Shawn) Fine turn around. Then we are going to Mr. Feeny's class and were late with no pass so we need an exscuse.

(Cory) Ow! 

(Shawn) Sorry but I needed to check. It dose not look like theres any rippes or tares.

I feel so bad for this

(Cory) We should tell feeny. I hate to say it but we need to tell somone.

He is right dose not mean I want to.

(Shawn) Ok Cor. Are you sure you want to go to class? This was ....alot. Also I hate to say it but your butt might hurt if you sit or move to much. I am so sorry this happend it's my falut.

(Cory) It's  not your falut Shawn. Let's just go to Fenny. He can help.

 


	4. The afermath of it all.

Cory's pov

(cory) Promise no matter what you will be hear? I know that this *Cory gesters to them* is not what you want but  pleas don't just stop talking to me. We can forget everything that happend today the whole forced to have sex. What happend in the loker room can have never happend if that would make you feel better just don't leave me. Pleas I need you.

I sound so desprit but I need him with me in Whatever way he will give me. If he want to forget it will hurt but eventually I will get there. Hopefully.

(Shawn) Cory are you seriouse?

He dose not even want to be my friend. How am I going to servive?

 (Cory sad) Ya. I am seriouse.

( Shawn) Cor I am not going to leave you. I want to have a conversatiin about this I do I want to be with you but right now as much as I hate to say it we need to go talk to Mr. Feeny.

He is not going to leave me. Oh thank god.

*Cory start crying*

(Cory) Ok.

 (Shawn) Come on it will be ok.

*Shawn and Cory walk into Mr. Fenny's room Cory still crying alital*

(Mr. Feeny not looking up) Mr. Hunter, Mr. Matthews your late. Do you have a note?

(Shawn nerviouse and sad rubs Corys arm) No.

(Mr. Fenny look at the boys) What happend to you two? You look like you were wroughhousing. Mr. Matthews why are you crying?

*class stares at Cory as Cory starts to shake and hyperventalate*

( Shawn wispers to Cory) Hey it is ok Cor. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to just calm down. Ok?

*Cory nods*

(Mr. Fenny worried) Boys why don't we step in the hallway. Topanga is in charge.

  -In hallway-

(Mr. Fenny) This is not looking good what happend?

(Shawn sad glaces at Cory) Cory ran out of the cafatera to throw up and I followed. Well Harley and Frankie and his gang thougt um... we were going to have or were having  sex I don't know wich and so they told us to strip we did't so...um they beat us up and took are clothes. The only way to get them back was ummm.....

*Shawn looks away saddend*

(Mr. Feeny worried) Shawn what happend?

(Shawn) We had to do what they say.

(Mr. Fenny Consernd)  What did they have you do?

*Shawn brakes alital*

(Cory  broken) We had to have sex.....with each other or they would brake my arms and both Shawn's legs. 

*Both Cory and Shawn are crying now*

(Mr. Fenny stare struck with shock) Are you ok? They did't ...do anything elss

(Shawn) Just beat us up and well the um....sex thing.

(Mr. Fenny) It is going to be ok boys. Let's go to the nurse so she can check to make sure your....ok.

(Shawn) NO! Cory and I agreed no nurse. Were not  that hurt. Mostly bruses that will heal in a few weeks.

(Mr. Fenny) Shawn I think you two should go to the nurse then go to the pricaibull.

(Cory) NO! I will not go to the nurse. I will talk to the pricibull but pleas no nurse. I don't....

*Cory starts hyperventalating*

(Mr. Fenny akword) Cory calm down. I know this must be hard and I hate to say it but what if one of you is bleading down there.

(Shawn slitly blushing) I checked Cory's not bleading.

(Mr. Fenny) I still think it is a good idea to go the nure but since oviously that seems to be more harmfull then helpfull at this point lets go to the princibul.

*Cory and Shawn shake there heads*

I just want to crawle in my bed with Shawn and snuggle maybe hold hands and never have to talk to anyone else. Not the princibul. Not my parents no one.

(Shawn wispers) It's going to be ok.

(Cory wispers back) Thanks.

(Shawn) For what?

(Cory) For being hear.

-At the office-

Shawn's pov

I need to be strong for Cory. He seems like he might brake at any moment . I wish we could go somwere just the two of us and just snuggle in bed not have to talk to anyone for a long time. That would be nice.

(Mr. Fenny) The principle would like to talk to you individually then together.

No way am I letting that happen Cory look like he might cry agean just becuse of that.

(Shawn) No,  we will only talk together. Were not being split up.

(Mr. Fenny) Well the principle want to talk to you apart to make sure your not lying or only telling part of the story. I  am not saying your lying but...

But you don't belive me and Cory.

(Shawn) If he won't just talk to us together then were leaving. Come on Cor.

(Mr. Fenny) Mr. Hunter I would not suggest leaving.

(Shawn angrey) Or what are you going do? Attack me? That alreay happend.

*Shawn and Cory walk as fast as they can with them being hurt*

(Shawn) Were do you want to go Cor?

(Cory) Were can we go?

(Shawn) My house or your house would probaly be the best bet. If we do go to my house then we should stop for ibprofin. You should take some.

(Cory) Will there be people at you house?

(Shawn) No Chet is out as far as I know.

(Cory) I don't really qant to talk to any one beside you right now so let's go to your house. Also I am sure the Mr. Fenny will tell my mom and dad and what if they don't belive us or they won't let me hang out with you unsupervised or...

(Shawn) Cor calm down it will all be ok. Now let's stop at a drug store to pick up some pain meds for you.

Hopefully it will be ok.

(Cory) Ok thanks Shawnie. Ummm.... I have a question.

(Shawn small smile) Of cource you do. What is it?

(Cory) Have um... you done this before....like how do you know...I don't know never mind.

How do I exsplain this. I really don't want to have to. I should tell him though.

(Shawn sighs) I... will tell when we go to my house about how I know. Now wether I have done this before it depends on what you counsider this if you saying forced to ...it depends. Let's just wait till we go back to my house.

(Cory) Ok whatever you want.

I want for what I am going to tell you to have never happend.

-Shawn's house

 Shawn's pov

(Shawn) Hear take theas.

(Cory) Ok

(Shawn) So I am going to awser your question but far warning it's not a very good awser. Some people consider rape sex/your first time so in that case yes I have had sex. However  I do not consider rape my first time so in that case no I have never before this point.

I can do this just tell him he won't juge me for the rest of the story.

(Cory sad) Shawnie what happend? I mean you don't have to tell me but...

(Shawn) When we were in middle school my dad raped me. My step-brother had come home right after it happend and took care of me. He also beat up my dad pritty bad that night. He told me everything about taking care of down there since unlike you I was bleeding bad. We could not go to the hospital or I could posibly get taken away and I did't want to go into foster care.  I think that was one of the few time Eddie was actuly nice to me. So that's how I know this stuff Eddie had told me and I tried doing it. I mean I was still sore but I did't get an infection or anything.

(Cory hugs Shawn) I am sorry you had to go through that. That's why you toped becase of you were afraid of flashbacks. I am so sorry.

(Shawn hugs Cory tight) Not your falt. Can we just talk about somthing else or like just lie hear?

(Cory lays down and curls up to Shawn) Sure we can. I think that at some pount we need to decide what we want to do about us?

(Shawn slightly painfully) What do you mean? 

(Cory rambiling) I just mean like you sead you wanted to be with me and I want to be with you so like dose that make us boyfriends or like did you want to be with me as a friend?

(Shawn) I want to be with you as my boyfriend.

(Cory) So thats that I am your boyfriend now?


	5. Dates, kisses and ambulance rides.

Cory's pov

I can't believe this is actually real. I've pinched myself enough to know I'm not dreaming. Shawn is mine. He's my boyfriend, nobody else's. It's everything I have ever dreamed of to be his lover. What more is there for me to want than to be in the arms of the only person I've ever loved, the only person I can ever picture loving?

Shawn: So since your my boyfriend...thats weird to say. When do you want to go on a date? I know it's probaly best to keep our dates on the down low with everything but... I really want to go out with you.

Cory: What? You do?

Shawn: I-I- never thought I would actually say that aloud. But I've always wanted to go on a date with you Cor.

Cory: Well I would love for us to go on a date Shawnie.

Shawn: Where do u want to go Cory.. on our date?

(Cory) Where ever you want probaly not somewere too crowded since then we can be alital more open then if we go somewere people we know might be there.

(Shawn) Ya that sounds good Cory. Maybe we can go to that place Marquett's no one we know really gose there and it's a nice restraut.

I love the idea of me and Shawn going on a date just the two of us.

Cory: Who knew my best friend is such a romantic.  
*Cory kisses Shawn depaning as it gose*

Shawn: Who knew my LOVER has certain kinks and sweet spots, like-  
*Shawn bites Cory's neck and Cory moans*

Cory: Ok, I get it, I get it.

Shawn: Do you want to go soon to eat and go on our...date?

Cory: I would love to.

I capture his plump lips in mine again. Life is going to be nice now that I am Shawn's boyfriend.

Shawn POV  
I am so happy right now I get to go on a date with my lover.  
(Shawn) Good. Why don't we get ready to go eat?

(Cory) Ok all I need to do is put on my shoes I don't have any clothes with me.

(Shawn) Takes some pain meds so your not in pain. If you want to change you can barow somthing.

I like seeing you in my clothes. It's hot.

(Cory smiles) Thanks Shawnie do you have any pants I can barrow?

(Shawn) Ya hear just pleas give them back.  
*Cory starts to take off his pants to change Shawn stares*

Cory is so  hot.

(Cory smerks) Like what you see?

(Shawn raps arms around Cory and smerks) You know I do.  
*Shawn kisses Cory*  
This is heaven.

(Cory) Come on before we get distracted even more.  
*Cory smerks*  
(Shawn) Fine if I have to stop kissing you.  
*Shawn gives Cory puppy dog eyes*

Cory's pov

Ugh those puppy dog eyes. So convincing. I don't know how to say no to them. I had better work on that before he gets some cheesy blackmail about me. That's the great thing about Shawn. Well, there are many great things, but one of them. He was my best friend first, so I already trust him beyond belief. I know I don't have to worry about him making me do something really uncomfortable.

Shawn: Hey, Cor, you ok there? You zoned out a bit.

Oh, Shawn, always so concerned and thoughtful.

Cory: Oh yeah, just thinking.

Shawn: About?

Cory: Us. It's still weird to say, actually and not mean it in a friends way. Us.

Shawn: That's for sure. But it's a good weird. For me atleast.

Cory: It is for me too.

*Cory grabs Shawn's hand and smiles*

Shawn: Now let's go. I could go for some creamy bolognese right about now.

The car ride is pleasant. Shawn drives and I control the music. I make sure to put on a couple of his favorite stations. I also put on a couple of the stations he can't stand, just to tease him. We laugh as he screams at the newscaster on the station about how little sense his jokes make. 

We get to Marquetti's. All is well until I hear it;

"Look! It's the fooling around fags. And they're on a date. How precious."

I freeze as I feel a rock pierce the skin on my neck, a tear escaping my eye. I hear a cry of pain in Shawn's direction. Grimacing, I turn around.

Shawn POV

As soon as I heard what they say I know that us haveing a nice first date was not going to happen. Then once they started throwing rocks and glass . It was over

* * *

(Cory) Shawn are you ok?

(Shawn wispers) Ya Cor a pice of glass I think just landed in the burn.

Oh no I did't mean to say that but it hurts so bad. I can hardly focas. I need to focas and not scare Cory.

(Cory worried) Shawn what burn?

(Shawn quitly) Chet burnd me.

(Cory) Are you ok? How did I not notice?

No I am not ok it hurts but I can tell by that look he is worried no need to worry him more with telling him about the pain.

(Shawn) Ya I'm fine. 

(Cory) Shawn don't lie to me.

(Harley) Ya Shawn don't lie to your boy toy we all know that the lital trail trash fag you are is hurt. Are you going to go cry to mommy? Oh wait your mom left you.

*Harley laughs as Shawn and Cory ball there fists*

This can not end well for us. All I wanted was to go on a nice first date with Cory is that so much to ask?

(Cory) what do you want from us?

Cory's pov

 What do you want from us? The question seems to bring on a string of silence and intensity.

Harley: What do we want? From you? 

His laugh is stone cold. His smile gives me chills. I put on a brave face anyway. For Shawn my best friend... My lover who won't look me in the eyes.

Harley: We only want what's best for you, Cory Matthews. And being a fag will not suffice. So what do I want? What do Frankie and I want? We want to beat the gay out of you. And for you to stand here and take it like a strong, STRAIGHT man would.

Shawn: No!! I won't let you touch MY boyfriend.

Frankie: I believe that's Cory's choice to make. And did we mention our little trade off?

Harley: You do this right now Cory, we leave your boy toy alone. And we won't be bothering you as long as you keep your gay little hands to yourself at school. Do we have a deal?

I gulp audibly and regret it.

Frankie: Of course, we could always knock your fairy friend here out.

I reach my hand out and shake Harley's hand immeriately.

Nails dig into my scalp. I feel blows to my head, one after the other. Someone kicks my leg, and it buckles, my ankle twisting beneath me as I hit the ground. It starts throbbing to the beat of my racing heart. I reach for it, but my hand is shoved away. I stay quiet as the blows continue, kept grounded by staring into Shawn's eyes. He is held back by Frankie. He looks back at me, screaming, a single tear escaping his eye. In turn, one escapes mine. 

Suddenly I hear screaming and yelling. The sound of footsteps pounding in the opposite direction. The torture stops. Shawn is by my side, mumbling things I don't hear. He grabs my leg, and it explodes in pain.

Shawn: It's so swollen already. I need to get you medical attention and ice from the resturaunt, but I don't wanna leave you here alone.

Cory: Do it. I'll be fine.

Shawn: Cor, I don't know how I feel about this.

Cory: Please go. Just be quick.

Shawn POV

Cory got hurt and I could't even protect him.

 (Shawn) I don't want to leave you alon Cor just incase they come back. I'll call 911 but I won't leave you.

(Cory) Are you ok?

(Shawn) Are you seriouse? You just got magorly hurt and your worried about me? Cor don't worry about me I am fine as I can be for my boyfriend being attacked.

(Cory) We were both attacked. You have all glass in your arms from them throwing it at us and you trying to protect me.

(Shawn) I am going to call 911 give me a minutie.

(Cory) Ok.

(Oparater for 911) Hi were are you located?

(Shawn) Just outside Marquett's.

(Operater for 911) What is the problem?

(Shawn) My boyfriend was attacked they...I think broke his leg. He alzo might have a concushon.

(Operater for 911) Ok will seand over an ambulince and a cop. As fast as posibull. What's your name?

(Shawn) My name is Shawn and my boyfriends name is Cory.

(Operater for 911) There on there way now. Is he awake?

(Shawn) Ya he is for now. It seems lile he might have a concushon. Oh hear they are.

(Jill) Sir are you ok?

(Cory) My leg hurts.

(Jill) Ok can you tell me what happend?

*Cory tells the story about what Frankie and Harley did to the parametic Jill  and the cop Randy*

 (Randy) We will put an APB out for them.

(Cory) Ok.

(Jill) Let's get you to the hospital. Can I have a number to call your parents?

(Cory) Pleas don't call them I don't want them to worry or really for them to be there.

Is that Cory's reson or dose he not want them to know about the bullying and about....us being togher as more then friends. Ugg I can't worry about this now Cory's hurt.

(Jill) I need to call your parents.

Whatever the reson he dose not want them there I should help him.

(Shawn) He is over 18 so no you don't have to call a parent if he dose not want you to.

(Jill) He needs somone to go with him.

(Shawn) I am going with him. He is my boyfriend after all. Now are we going to go to the hospital or are we going to just stand hear?

 (Jill) Come on.

-At the hopital-

(Shawn) You ok Cory?

(Cory) Ya but I am in alital pain. *Cory blushes* My butt um....hurts from earlier.

(Shawn) I am so sorry.

(Cory) Not your falut.

(Shawn ) It's alital my falut.

(Cory) It is ok Shawnie. 

(Shawn) Hows your leg?

(Cory) Shawn, can we not talk about this?

 (Shawn) What do you want to talk about?

(Cory) Let's just cuddle. Ok?

(Shawn) Ok Cor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Not Just His Best Friend.

* * *

Amy's pov

Where is Cory? He should be home by now. Maybe Alan or George know.

(Amy) Hi do you know where Cory might be?

(Mr. Feeny worried) You mean they're not back yet? I was worried about this. Something happened at school I thought they were coming here, that's why I didn't call.

(Amy) What happened?

(Mr. Fenny) I think you need to talk to them. It's not my place to say what happened it's not good. I think I know where they might be, at Shawn's.

* * *

 

Shawn's pov

Cory's so cute when he sleeps. I hope he is ok.

(Cory) Are you watching me sleep?

(Shawn) No I just woke up. How are you feeling?

 (Cory) Like I got run over by a truck.

(Shawn sad) I am so sorry Cor. I should have protected you better.

(Cory) Shawnie we talked about this it is not your fault it is Harley and his gang's fault. You're not to blame. Now how are you feeling?

Gross and hurting all over but I don't want you to worry.

(Shawn) I am fine Cor.

(Cory glares at Shawn) I know you're lying to me because you're trying to be strong for me but you can stop. I don't know if you forgot but I know you better than anyone Shawnie. I will let it go this time but next time tell me the truth.

(Shawn) On another note I think we should call your parents. I hate to say it but you don't want them to worry.

I really wish it could just stay the two of us but we don't want them worrying to much. Plus it is not really just us we are at the hospital.

(Cory) Fine but do I at least get a kiss first?

*Shawn kisses Cory*

(Shawn) Now call them.

Cory's pov

What if they're mad? How do I explain what happened? Do I tell them about me and Shawn?

*phone rings*

(Amy) Cory are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Mr. Feeny said something bad happened.

(Cory) Of course he did. Did he tell you what happened?

(Amy) No, Cory you're worrying me where are you?

(Cory breathes in) I am at the hospital.

(Amy yells) AND YOU JUST CALLED ME. WHAT HAPPENED?

I knew this was going to happen.

(Cory looks at Shawn) I am fine don't worry.

(Amy) Don't worry....Don't worry??? My son is in the hospital and won't tell me how he got there! Of course I am worried. Now tell me how did you get there?

(Cory) No. I am fine it does not matter.

(Amy) Cory tell me now or tell me when I get up there. I don't care but you are going to tell me. Was it Shawn?

(Cory) NO! Why would you think he would ever hurt me?

This is why I didn't say anything.

(Cory) I am not telling you so you can come up here but I am still not telling you.

(Amy) I could ask Mr. Feeny.

(Cory sad) That's not why....

Ugh I just want to hang up and cuddle Shawn.

(Amy) Then tell me.

(Cory) I am done talking. I will see you when you come here.

*Cory hangs up and hugs Shawn crying into him*

(Shawn) It will be ok Cor.

(Cory crying hysterically) I don't want to tell her. It is not her business. 

(Shawn) Hey hey it is okay Cory calm down. Let's not worry about that now. Why  don't we take a nap for now ok?

(Cory sniffles) Ok Shawnie I guess as long as you cuddle me.

(Shawn) Of course Cor.

 I am safe with Shawn.

* * *

 

Amy's pov

They are cuddling. I know they are close but Cory is in the hospital. Why is he even here? Did Shawn do something to hurt him? No  I don't think he would do that. He called Shawn before us unless Shawn was with him when whatever happened happened I need awsers.

*Amy knocks and Shawn jumps awake*

Shawn's pov

How long has she been watching us sleep? Oh no we were cuddling and she saw. She probably won't figure it out but  how do I explain this? Cory didn't say if he wanted to tell anyone about us. Ughh this is a mess.

(Shawn) Hi Mrs. Matthews.

(Amy worried) How's Cory? What happened he would not tell me.

(Shawn unsure) Alot happened.

(Amy getting annoyed) Like what Shawn?

Now what do I say?

(Shawn) Cory does not want me to say.

(Cory) Shawnie shhh sleepy time.

*Cory moves closer to Shawn to snuggle up to him.*

(Amy raise eyebrows) Cory it's your mom. What happened?

*Cory shoots up*

Oh no.

(Cory) Hi mom. See I am fine. It does not matter what happened.

(Amy) CORY MATTHEWS YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR ELSE!!!!

*Cory starts crying and leans into Shawn*

(Cory crying) Please leave. Don't hurt us.

(Shawn concerned whispers to Cory) It is ok Cor. No one's going to hurt us again I am right here. It's all going to be okay.

(Shawn louder) I think it might be best if you came back later.

(Amy angry) I am Cory's mother I have the right to be here Shawn. Unlike you who is just his best friend.

(Cory crying) LEAVE NOW!

 I am not just his best friend. I am Cory's boyfriend I am aloud to be here.

*Amy leaves crying*

(Cory crying) I am so sorry Shawnie. I didn't tell her about us.

*Cory grabs Shawn's hand*

The fact you were even thinking of telling her means alot.

(Shawn) It is fine Cor. That was not really what there was to worry about.

(Cory) Snuggle and sleepy time?

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Going back.

A few days later

Cory's pov

Today I get to leave the hospital. I've only had to stay for 5 days luckily. I don't know where I am going to go or what to do once I get out. Shawn has stayed by my side this whole time. I am so lucky to have him. I know he feels guilty for what happened but it was not his fault. My mom has tried to visit but I told the nurses to please not let anyone visit but Shawn. Last time she came I almost had a panic attack.

(Cory) Shawnie are you awake?

(Shawn) Ya Cor I am now. What's up?

(Cory) What are we going to do? 

(Shawn) What do you mean Cor?

(Cory) Like where are we going once we leave here?

(Shawn) Well we can go to the trailer if my dad has not taken it yet I guess.... or we can go to Jack and Eric's to see if they will let us stay for a little while. You could always try going home and I could just go back to Jack and Eric's. We have options. It is up to you.

(Cory scared and worried) I don't want to leave you Shawnie.

*Cory grabs Shawn and hugs him tight*

No please no. I can't leave him.

(Shawn) It's ok Cor. What do you want to do?

(Cory) Eric's and Jack's.

(Shawn) Ok  I will call them.

Please let them say yes. I can't leave him I just can't. He's my rock and the only thing keeping me going is the sight of his smile and the sound of his voice nearby.

(Shawn) Hey, so we had a bit of a situation. ... Yeah, how much did she tell you? ... Cory doesn't wanna explain, and to be honest neither do I. ... Can we stay with you guys for a bit? I don't want him to panic again, he just needs this- WE need this. ... Are you sure? ... Ugh thanks so much Eric. Cory's lucky to have you. Bye see you in a few.

That sounded like it went well. If it didn't- well I just don't know what I'm gonna do. 

(Cory) So?

(Shawn) Tell me what to pack. I know how long it takes you.

(Cory smiling widely) Ok

I don't have to leave Shawn yet. I can finally breathe.

Shawn's POV

Thank goodness Eric and Jack our going to let Cory stay. Sure I will probably have to pay more for rent to cover Cory's cost but now I can keep an eye on him.

(Nurse) Looks like you're all ready to go. Remember to take it easy. Come back in 6 weeks to get your cast off.

(Cory) Ok

(Shawn) Ready? 

(Cory) Yup let's go. 

* * *

At Jack's and Eric's 

Eric's pov

Somthing seems wrong Shawn never asks for anything. What happened to Cory and Shawn?

(Eric) Shawn and Cory will be hear later.

(Jack puppy dog eyes) But...tonight was date night..

(Eric) No puppy eyes won't work on me. Shawn asked for something, he never asks for anything. Something happened and it was not good. We need to be there for them. Also don't ask what happened to Cory my mom asked and he almost had a panic attack an won't see her.

(Jack) I hope there ok.

(Eric serious)  Me too. Jack something really bad happened. I don't know what but we need to be supportive.

(Jack worried) Ya of cource.

Shawn's pov

Ok we are hear I should probaly knock even if I have a key and they know were coming I don't want to walk in on anything agean. 

*Shawn knocks on door*

I hope this gose ok.

(Eric) Hey Shawn, Cory. We are making lunch now it should be ready soon. Shawn why don't you put your stuff in your room.

(Shawn) Ok.

This is akward.

*Gose to Shawn's room*

(Cory) Are you ok Shawnie? You seem tense.

 (Shawn) Ya I am fine Cor just alot on my mind.

Like how am I going to pay rent for the both of us. I have already been out for a week and I will probaly be out for the next few days....ugggg. I am also worried about you and what will happen next between us.

(Cory) Do you want to talk about it?

(Shawn) No it's fine Cor.

(Cory worried) Ok if you say so. I'm hear if you want to talk.

(Shawn smiles) I know thanks Cor.

God do I love him.

(Eric Yells) LUNCH!

(Shawn) Come on let's go eat.

* * *

 

Eric's pov

(Jack) How are you  Cory? 

(Cory) I am doing better then....before.

Cory seems scard worryed were going to take Shawn away almost. They seem to be even more codependent then normaly. I hope they are ok and get through this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 12/23/19

 

A few days later

Shawn POV

Thank goodness it's finally time for me to go home. It was so hard for me to focus on work when all I could think about all day was Cory. What was he thinking? Was he eating right without my company? Did he find something to do? Did he almost have a panic attack agean. What if Frankie and his friends.... no calm down Shawn, he's fine. He doesn't need you to hold his hand every second of every day. Stop being so self absorbed. I bet he's just going about his business as usual.

 I should quickly look over my phone just in case. Oh no I need to get home to my Cory. 32 missed calls from Cory, Jack, and Eric? My heart tightens, ⁷ and nearly escaping my chest as I call Cory back.

(Eric) Shawn, oh thank god. Listen I know you're at work and I completely understand but how soon do you think you could get home?

(Shawn) I'm leaving now. But Eric where's Cory? Why did you answer his phone? Oh shoot, he's in the hospital again, isn't he? And I wasn't even there to kiss him and hold his hand. What a great boyfriend I am. I knew i should've just told my boss that-

(Eric) Woah, woah, woah, Shawn, slow down. Cory is ok now. Uh... if you don't mind me asking... did you just call Cory your boyfriend?

Shit.

(Eric) Not that I have anything wrong with it. I mean, y-y-you know about me and Jack, and I would never- I mean I just didn't know you and Cor were into guys, but that's completely-

(Shawn) Um... right now I'm just worried about Cor. I'll explain everything later, I promise, you deserve that much, but is Cory gonna be ok?

(Eric) Oh god, I didn't even tell you what happend and you must be so worried. He's not in the hospital, I'm so sorry. It's just been a hard day without you here. He had a couple panic attacks, I can definitely see why you guys are not wanting to be separated from each other. I don't know what happend but it can't be good. If you decide you want to talk about it I am hear. Now i'll put him on the phone.

(Shawn) Cor?

(Cory distraught) Shawnie?

He sounds so broken. I should not of left him alone he needs me and I messed up yet agean.

(Shawn) I'm here Cor. I'm coming home.

(Cory) Shawnie I missed you.

(Shawn) I missed you too, Cory. So much. Let Eric take care of you, ok? I'm gonna hang up and drive so I can be with you at home, ok?

(Cory) Ok.

(Shawn) I love you. I'll run as many lights as possible without landing another one of us in the hospital.

(Cory) I love you too.

I hang up the phone and immediately speed down the road.

-Previously-

Cory POV

I want Shawn. What if they come back? I could't take it if they hurt me or espeshaly Shawn.  

(Eric) Cory you ok?

(Cory sad) Shawnie were are you? I miss you. I want my....

Right I can't say Shawn probaly dose not want people to know that I am his boyfriend that I love him that we love each other. Atlest I would do anything for him...

(Eric) Cory you need to breath. Calm down it's going to be ok. I know it's hard. JACK CALL SHAWN!!!

(Cory panicked) No...do...don't call...busy..

(Eric) It's ok Cory he would want us to call him he cares about you. Now why don't you just take a deep breth.

-Now-

Eric's pov

I don't know what happend but I hope there ok. I am not surprized there together. I hope that them being in the hospital was not somhow related to them being together.

*Shawn runs in*

(Shawn worried) Were's Cory?

(Eric) He is okay for now Shawn, he kept freaking out about you not coming back or them coming to get you guys but he would not say who was going to get him. He is asleep now. Shawn I am worried about Cory. Is there anying we can do to help? I mean he can't keep freaking out when you leave that someones going to attack him or your leaving that's not helping anyone.

(Shawn sighs) I know. I can't really tell you what happend till I ask Cory if he is ok with it but just know that his reaction is normal for what happend. When I tell you Eric it was bad it was horiffic. It was bad becase we had to wach each other suffer...

*Shawn shutters and looks away from Eric*

That dose not sound good Shawn never tries to get people to feel bad for him. He hardly ever talks about feelings with anyone other then Cory.

(Shawn) I don't even want to think about it right now I'm going to check on Cory. All we can really do is be there for him.

(Eric) Ok if you need anything tell me or Jack

(Shawn) Thanks.

*Shawn walks out to see Cory and Eric gose to see Jack*

(Eric) Somthings very wrong.

(Jack) Ya it is the way Cory kept freaking out when Shawn was gone.

(Eric) Shawn sead it was a normal responce to what happend that right there worries me but what else worries me is that what was so bad that Shawn asks for help and Cory won't go home becase mom wanted to know what happend to put him in the hospital. It must of been very horribul.

(Jack) I agree hopefully they will open up to us soon. 

*Eric hugs Jack*

(Jack) Now come on let's get some rest you look exhausted.

(Eric) Ok.

\- Meanwhile-

Shawn's pov

(Shawn) Hey Cor you ok?

(Cory crying) I...no I missed you and I kept thinking what if they come back and your not hear. Shawnie I don't think I could go through it agean.

(Shawn) Hey Cor it's ok. I am hear now and when I go to work Jack or Eric are hear. 

(Cory) Can we tell them?

(Shawn) About what happend or about us? I might of let it slip to Eric we are dateing.

(Cory) Both I want to tell Jack and Eric what happend and about us. Even if you mentioned it to Eric already.

(Shawn) Ok will tell them.

 

 


End file.
